Light and Dark
by Lil blue rose
Summary: Since the begining of high school Anna has been crushing on Yugi. He seems to ignor her most of the time.Until she unlockes an ancient power from a rose shaped puzzle and her life starts to change.The spirit in the puzzle seems to attrack Yami's intres. Not going to continue. Going to be re-written.
1. Chapter 1

Anna signed dreamly as she watched Yugi and Joey coming late to class again. She had a big crush on Yugi Muto since begining of high school. Anna looked down as he walked past her to his friends.

"Anna can I borrow a pencile." Anna's best friend Senko asked.

"Sure." Anna brushed a piece off her black hair out of her eyes as she opened her pencile case. Taking out a lead pencile she handed it to the golden blonde girl.

"Thanks." Senko smiled sweetly to the blushing girl. They have been best friends since kindagarden.

"Still thinking about Yugi." Senko whispered in a soft tone that only Anna could hear.

"Ummm.....yes." Anna looked down and blushed a light shade of pink.

"Lover girl." Senko giggled softly as Anna covered up a piece of paper with a heart and Yugi's name in the middle.

"What about you and Bakura."

Senko looked away while she also blushed a faint pink to burned her cheeks.

"Shut up Anna."

"Love you too."

Anna finished her work sheet. As she stood up the Teacher and passed her sheet to him.

"Hmmm very good Anna."

"Thank you."

Anna walked back to her spot while Senko walked down to the teacher with her work sheet at hand.

Anna looked out of the window with a sad look on her face.

"Umm Anna."

Anna looked at her right to see Yugi.

"Y...Yeah."

"Umm can you please help me with the question?"

".......Sure." Anna blushed as he sat on Senko's seat.

"It's number 49."

Anna read the question softly to him and every few seconds he would nod his head.

"Wow thanks I think I fianly get it. Thanks alot Anna." He smiled at her.

"Your welcome Yugi."

"You know your dont talk much. But your a really nice person. Thank again Anna." He smiled and went back to his friends.

"Hmmm a nice persone eh." Senko sat on her spot again with a smirk planted on her face.

"Shut it Senko." Anna whispered as Senko sneered.

"Love yah too sweetie."

When it was time to go home Anna and Senko went their own ways. So Anna walked down the street towards her grandmothers nick-nak shop. Her parents are both dead from a car crash when she was 1 month old so her grandma raised her.

A soft wind blew her hair to the side as she turned a corner. It was a 20 minute walk but it didn't fase her at all when it rains.

"Grandma I'm home!" Anna took her shoes off and placed them in the shoe rack. Slipping on her white fluffy slippers she walked to the counter.

"Oh hello dear. How was school?" Her Grandma had silver hair and wore a pair of half moon glasses.

"It was fine. How was your day been?"

"Oh lovely. Anna there was a delivery today with alot of beauitful things and I need your help to move them."

"Ok Grandma." Annn was about to pick up a box but she paused.

"I'am gonna change out of this skirt. Dont wanna scare off some customers."

Her Grandma smiled as she watched the raven haired girl run up the stairs. Quickly she put on a pair of faded jeans and a white shirt.

"Oww its heavy." Anna placed the box next to the others in the spear room in the basement. Wiping away a bead of sweat she took a deep breath. It was a hard task but she managed to do it.

"Deary come up! Dinner is ready!"

"Ok Grandma I'll be right up!" Anna turned her back and as she was about to climb the stairs something caught her eye.

"Whats this?" She held up a small goldend box with werid symbols. Studying it some more she belived that the symbols were an old anceint inscribtion.

"Anna your foods going cold!"

Anna placed it on a nearby box and ran up stairs. As she closed the door the box glowed a soft golden white colour then it faded.

"Umm Grandma. Is it ok that I buy something off you?" Anna ate a piece of carrot while her Grandma served some tea.

"Oh yes. But since your 15th birthday is coming up I'll give it to you as an early present." She passed Anna a cup of tea.

"Thank you Grandma!" Anna wrapped her arms around the old lady's shoulders. They laughed some more.

"Now tonight I'll do the dishes while you choice out your present." Grandma collected the dishes and walked into thr kitchen.

Anna turned the bassment light back on and jogged back down. Looking around the room she smiled as she found the box.

"I wonder what you are." She had her hands firmly around the small box and went back up stairs to her room.

Turning the light on she placed the box on her desk. Opening her bathroom door she grabbed her night clothes, panties and bar.

Anna washed up in half and hour. Blushing her hair, her teeth and dumping her dirty clothes in the washing basket.

Sitting on her chair she played the sterio listening to Three days grace's song Riot. Opening the box's lid her eyes went wide as it was a bunch of broken pieces to a necklace.

"I love a good puzzle." She took the pieces out one by one until the box was empty.

It was late in the morning and Anna was only halfway done with the puzzle. It was in a shape of a rose and its colour was a beauitful golden-white.

"Man I'm tired.......Augh! thats the time I got school in 45 minutes!"

Anna rushed as she got ready. Running down the stairs her Grandma looked confussed as she watched her granddaughter rush.

"I'am sooooo late!" Anna shoved a piece of toast in her mouth as she grabbed her bag and shoved her gym uniform in it.

"See you late honey."

Anna waved as she took a bite from her toast and dashed to school.

"Anna Andrews?........Anna are you here." The teacher's eyes roamed to the empty seat next to Senko.

"Miss Senko where is Anna?"

"I dont have the foggyest clue to where she is.....Maby she sick."

The door was opened softly to show a very tired Anna.

"I'm really sorry Sir....I couldn't sleep a wink lastnight."

"It's alright Anna just dont be late again ok?"

"I promise that it will never happen again."

Anna walked to her seat to see a very worried Senko.

"Bad night?"

"Yeah I got an early birthday present and it's a werid sort of puzzle in a shape of a rose." Anna opened her work book and copied the work on the board. She was tired and it was hard to cope with the work infront of her.

"Ummm should someone wake her up?"

Anna was fast asleep on her desk and her hair covered her face like a soft midnight black blanket.

"Anna wake up." Someone shook her shoulder but she brushed it off.

"Anna please wake up."

"No...no...no! Change the channel Grandma I dont like anticets roadshow........zzzz."

Someone chuckled as she buried her head deeper in her arms.

"Anna wake up it's time for gym."

Anna opened one eye to see a smiling Yugi looking down at her.

"Welcome back."

She could feel the heat going to her cheeks as she remebered him shaking her shoulder.

"......Thanks for waking me up Yugi." Anna whispered in a soft tone.

"Your welcome. Come on its time for gym." He smiled as she got up and holsted her bag over she shoulder.

"I WANT MORE SWEAT AND PAIN! COME ON ANNA I COULD DO THAT IN MY SLEEP!" The gym teacher yelled at Anna as she done high jump. She didn't get the right timing and fell onto of the bar.

"Ouchie my ankel." Anna held onto her ankel as she landed on the hard ground not to soft bag that brakes the fall.

"ANNA!" Senko ran to her fallen friends side to see her fighting back tears.

"SIR SHE'S HURT!" Senko cired out as he just wached the poor girl bite her lip.

"That teachers her to be better at sports and not to be a weak little runt all the time."

Anna had bite her lip to hard and it cause her blood to run down her face. She felt weak and ashamed as he said thoose words.

"THATS MEAN SIR! YOUR TO FAT TO EVEN RUN OR JUMP!" Senko was mad.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU AND ANNA GO SEE THE PRINCIPLE!"

Anna was carried to the office in her sports unifrom. Senko still had hers on as she carried her broken friend.

"Miss Anna and Senko please have a seat." The principle watched as Senko placed her friend on a chair next to her.

"It's my fault sir Anna got hurt and sir didnt help her but he brought her down. "

"I'am aware of that. But I cant let you two get away with this so I'm suspending you two for three days."

Anna was back in her uniform and limped home. She had a busted lip and her ankel was sore and red.

"Hey Anna!"

She stopped in time to see Yugi run to her side.

"I heard what happen and it wasn't fair for you and Senko....I'm sorry."

"Yugi you didn't do anything."

Anna tired to walk again but she vrumbled on the ground and hissed in pain.

"Anna are you ok!" Yugi kneeled down and looked at her ankel.

"Thats really bad and need to be looked at right away. Come on I'll help you home."

He picked her up bridal style that cause her to blush. She gave him the directions to her house.

_DING DONG!_

"Hello and welcome to.......ANNA OH MY WHAT HAPPENED!?" Grandma ran to Yugi who held onto Anna. 

"I'll tell you late Grandma. I'm really tired and sore right now."

"Alright deary....thank you young boy for helping my little ADORABLE granddaugher out."

"I'ts alright ma'am." Yugi put Anna on a couch and smiled at her as she placed her bag on the floor.

"Thanks Yugi."

"Anytime Anna. Well I better got the guys and I are gonna hit the burger joint. See yah later Anna and get better soon!" Yugi went out of the door and ran in the opposite direction.

"Now deary tell me what happened."

Later on

Anna was half asleep and half awake. She was finishing of her puzzled and it was almost finished! The last piece was in her hand. It was beauitful in the moonlight and it gave a mysterious aura around it.

"Ok the last piece of the puzzle." Anna pushed the piece in. The puzzle started to glow a bright golden-white colour that blinded Anna.

"AUGH!" She sheilded her eyes with her hands. It was sting her eyes. The wind picked up that caused the loose piece of paper to fly around her in a tunnle like thing.

The light dimmed down and the paper dropped to the ground. Anna slowly dropped her arms to her side as she watched the puzzle. Walking towards it she inspected it to see that there was no chain. Opening her desk draw she pulled out her music box and pulled a thick chain out of it.

Anna watched herself in the mirror and smiled as it looked really nice on her.

_'I'am taking over and teaching that mean man not to mess with my little star.'_ A soft females voice was hear in Anna's head and then she fell into a deep sleep.

At the school

The gym teacher walked towards his red sports car.

"Damn brats I hate them." He shivered as the wind was rather cold tonight.

"Then why do you teach them?"

"WHO'S THERE!?" He was rather anger at the moment a a girl told him off.

"ANNA IF THATS YOU COME OUT!"

"As you wish." A 16 year old girl with long midnight back hair and light blue eyes walked out of the shadows. She was rather beauitful girl. She wore long tight black jeans, a red shirt and a black leather jacket. Her lips were the colour of blood.

"Y...You look like..."

"An older version of Anna." She leaned against the school's gate. "You were rather nasty towards My little star earlier." Her voice was rather soft but it held some anger and hate in it.

"She's too small and weak for her age. Now buzz off girlie and do some house-work."

"I wanna play a game. A high jump game with you." She smiled as he looked shocked.

"Your on girlie."

She lead him to the high jump set on the oval. He streached as she looked at the moon.

"This is going to be a piece of cake." He smirked as he eyed the set.

"The loser gets to be sent to the shadow releam. So for your sake you have to beat me." She walked to the set and grabbed the measuring tape.

"Hahahaha I't gonna be cake." He started to run and he jumped in the air. He almost knocked the bar down.

"11.2 m."

"HAHHAAH SEE YOU BEAT THAT GIRLIE!"

She broke into a small run then it went into a dash. She planted her left foot down and jumped hight in the air with grace. She turned her body in an angle as she sore past to bar and landed on the soft mat.

"....12.8 m." He was shaking as the worlds went back, He heard growlying behind him. Turning slowly his eyes went wide as he say a bunch of flesh eating monsters. He screamed as they jumped on him.

She watched as he crumbled to the ground screaming. She was satisfied at her work. Once Anna fisrt touched the box she reached out for her to rescue her from that damned prison.

"No one hurts Anna anymore or they will have to answer to me." She turned around and walked down to dark street towards Anna's house.


	2. Thinking of a name

"Anna did you hear?" Senko looked at the black haired girl eating a sandwich.

"No what?"

"That the gym teacher was found on school grounds. He was out cold next to the high jump set and there was a dark red rose with thorns next to him. "

"Wow thats something you dont hear everyday." Anna shook her head and it cause her necklace to show.

"OH MY thats a beauitful necklase Anna." Senko eyed the necklase around Anna's neck.

"Thanks its a present from Grandma." Anna tucked it back in her blouse.

"Well keep it safe." Senko took a bite from an extemly juciey apple. Anna signed as she watched Yugi talk to his friends. She was upset as Tea touched Yugi's hand and that cause him to blush.

"Hmm that Tea doesn't know when to be quite." Senko watched Anna play with her food.

"Just forget it Senko." Anna looked down in a depressed way. Unknowing to her the spirit that lives in her necklase let out a aura.

"Hey who turned the lights out! Joey stood up.

Everyone heard something hard fall to the ground and followed by a scream.

"ANNA!"

The lights turned on and everyone saw Anna on the ground with her hair covering her face.

"ANNA!" Yugi, Tea,Joey,Tristan and Bakura ran to the fallen girl.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" A male teacher jogged to her and checked her pulse.

"She need to go to the hospitla." He bend down and picked her up.

"She's my best friend so I'll go" Senko went to his side.

"Senko." Bakura looked at Senko who shot him a glare.

"I'AM GOING!"

Anna layed in the hospital bed with her necklace around her neck still. A spirit of a female watched over the small girl.

_'Anna I need you to wake up.'_

Anna's eyes opened slowly to see a beauitful spirit of an older and darker version of herself.

"Who are you?"

_'I.....dont rember my name.'_

Anna sat up on the bed and watched the sad spirit sit on the edge on her bed.

"I'll name you Shay."

The spirit looked to Anna and smiled sweetly. _'Shay. Yes I like that alot.'_

"I'am Anna."

_'I know you let me out of my prison. Thank you very much little star.'_

Anna talked to Shay until she fell asleep.

Shay got up and walked towards the window. The moonlight hit glass and it was so beauitful. Shay closed her eyes as she tried to remeber her past. It didn't happen at all and it really broke her heart.

Shay looked down to the window to see someone down there. She growled as she thougth it was some sort of monster trying to rip Anna away from her.

Shay opened the window and landed on her two feet as she hit the ground. Shay was still in her spirit form she walked to the shadow figure.

"Hey Yami wats up man!"

Shay glared at Joey running towards the shadow guy.

"Joey what are you doing out this late?" Yami had a deep strong voice.

"Ha I came to check on my lil sis Serenity."

"How is she?"

"Good...hey whata are yah doing here?"

Shay walked next to Joey and her eyes went wide. Yami was a taller,muscular and darker version of that boy Anna likes.

"I came to check on Anna. Yugi seems to be worried about her." Yami shifter slightly.

Shay grew anger and violently pushed Joey.

"WHAT DA HELL!" Joey jumped up and raised his fits up.

"Joey are you ok!?" Yami looked down to his fallen and inraged friend.

"Heh I gueese I'am tired." Joey signed as he walked away.

"See yah Yami."

Yami nod as he watched Joey walked away. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"It's not nice to shove people."

_'You cant see me.'_

"It's true I cant see you. But I can sence you." Yami opened his eyes and looked at Shay's direction.

_'Dont you love the moonlight.'_ Shay whispered in Yami's ear and his eyes went wide. She pushed him to the ground.

_'Here's a warning for you and Yugi. Stay away from Anna or I'll send you to the shadow realm.'_

Yami felt her presents disappeared and he felt his heart jump to his throat. She knows about the shadow realm.

"Who are you." He whispered as he got to his feet. Who was she and why did his heart skip a beat when she whispered in his ear. Shaking his head he walked down the road with his hands in his pockets.

Shay grinned as she watched him walk away. He was trying to take Anna away from her.

Shay grew tired and she desended back in the puzzle and feel asleep on her soft leather couch.


	3. The Promise

Anna smiled as the spirit of Shay walked around her Grandma's shop. She eyed all of the small things.

"Anna! Look at this!" Shay pointed to a small picture of a rundown kingdom. It was very old but it seems familar to the black head beauty.

Anna walked to Shay's side and looked at the photo.

"Grandma told me that this is the kingdom of Xanadu."(cant think of any good names.)

Shay nod as she placed a hand on the photo. She gasped as it showed a shadow figure reaching out for her. Pulling her pale hand back she steped back.

Anna was confused at her 'new best friends, actions. Shaking her head "Are you ok Shay?"

"I am perfectly fine little star."Shay smiled sweetly at Anna.

Anna went into the kitchen for a glass of water. Shay sat on the counter with a thoughtful look on her face. It was very strange what happened back there qith the photo?

She was zoned out until the sound of the door open.

"Hello is anybody here?" A middle aged man wearing a suite walked in.

Shay's eyes narrowed as she felt bad vibes coming of him.

"Hello and welcome to Hinata's shop. How can I help you today?" Anna walked to the counter with a smile on her face.

"Are you the owner?" His dark olive green eyes narrowed.

"Sorry she's not her. But I'm her Grandaughter."Anna was scared and confussed as he grinned.

"I am Todd Andrews. YOUR FATHER."

Anna froze with a look of disbelife. Shay glared at him as she moved over so that she was sitting next to Anna.

_'Dont believe him sweetie. He wont hurt or lay a finger on you as long as I am here.'_ Shay placed a hand on the small 15 year old girl.

Anna was scared and she felt dead. Her father was with her mother on the night they died.

"Sorry please leave."

"Why dont you believe me Anna?"

"Beacause my REAL FATHER was killed in a car crash with my mother 15 years ago!"

He shook his head with a mean grin on his face. "That man was your mother's husband yes. But we both got drunk at a party. She and I had sex and ba da bing ba da boom she was pregnet with you a month later."

Anna's eyes went wide. 'Was I not planned?'

Shay growled at the man. He made HER LITTLE STAR feel like she wasn't planned at all.

"Anna dear where.....YOU!" Grandma pointed at Todd.

"Hello Hinata. I have come to take my daughter with me back to OUR home."

"No! You left Violet when she told you she was having your child. Now after 15 years you came for Anna! Get out of my shop you heartless man!" Grandma chased him out of the shop with her broom.

"DONT BE STUIPD HINATA! ANNA IS MY DAUGHTER AND I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO TAKE HER AWAY WITH ME!"

"NO DONT YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! SHE'S MY GRANDAUGHTER AND I HAVE RAISED HER FOR 15 YEARS!"

Anna and Shay watched the two yell at one another with insults and lawsuites.

"I wasn't planned at all. I am just an accident that happend to my......" She looked down and cried.

Shay watched Anna with hollow eyes. Anna was hurting inside all beacause of that man outside. He was the one to hurt her and now Anna....is depressed.

"THAT MAN! I HATE HIM!" Grandma stomped into the shop with a redface. She stopped with a shocked look on her face. Her eyes saw her darling Grandaughter staring out of the window with a emotionless look on her face.

"Sweet heart."

"I was an accident waiting to happen wasn't I?" She laughed bitterly as she had tears running down her pale face.

_'Little star.....'_ Shay felt her heart braking as she watched Anna cry. Shay felt like her host's pain and it wasn't anthing she has ever felt before.

Anna was in her room staring out of the window with emotionless eyes.

"Shay promise me this."

_'Alright little star.'_

"You wont ever leave me or lie to me."

_'Until the end of time I shall be at yourside. No lie shall escape my lips that shall harm you.....I promise this to you little star.' _Shay wrapped her arms around Anna.

_Please dont make your Grandmother feel any more down. She only lied to you to keep you safe. Please forgive her.'_

Anna looked at Shay who had a small light smile on her face. Shay seems to make things brighter even though the darkness was endless.

"Ok I forgive Grandma....not for you but I forgive her beacause I love her."

_" You have courage and wisdom in your words and you heart little star.'_ Shay smiled as Anna grinned.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in."

Grandma walked in but stopped in the center of the room.

"I am sorry for lying to you Anna. You mother wanted me to protect you from him. She loved you like you were the center of her world. He left her when she said she was pregnet with you. She was heart broken when he told her to get rid of you." Grandma looked down.

"It's not yours or Mother's fault. It ws his and....I forgive you. You wanted to keep me safe from him." Anna got up and hugged her Grandma.

"I love you Grandma."

"I love you too Anna."

Shay watched them hug and cry. Love? What's love? Was it some kind of disese or illness.

"Now sit down sweetie I got something for you."

Anna sat on the window seat next to Shay.

"Now I know that you like games so I want you to have theese." She passed Anna a deck of duel monster cards.

"There so beauitful." Anna looked at each monster with aware while Shay looked at them over her shoulder.

"There my own deck but I want you to have them."

_'She has the love illness little star.'_

Anna chuckled as Shay said that.

"Thank you so much Grandma!" Anna hugged the old lady who smiled.

"Anything for you my dear. Now I'll make some tea for us."

"Wait Grandma! I need to tell you something important!"

Grandma walked over to Anna's chir and sat down.

"I am all ears."

"That box you gave me was acual a rose puzzle. Yesterday I finished it and inside it was a spirit. She doesn't remeber her name so I named her Shay. I wanted to ask you where did you get that puzzle?"

Grandma had a shocked look on her old face.

"YOU COMPLETED THE PUZZLE OF THE PRINCESS!"

"Yes."

"In ancient times there was a kingdom called Xanadu. The Princess was only 16 years old. She was a wepon that evil craved for and light wanted. She didn't choice sides at all but she ruled her kingdom with wisdom and kindness towards all people. She had the power of wind and water. But she had some other power that was asleep inside her."

"What is it?" Anna wanted to know more but frowned when Grandma shook her head.

'I am sorry but that's all I know. So the Princess's spirit has chosen you as he host huh?"

"...yeah."

"Well you have to watch your back now. Some people craved for her power while other wants to kill her."

Shay was dumb struck. She's a Princess of a place called Xanadu.

"Why dont we go to the museum tomorrow and find out some more information about her."

"Yes! I want to help Shay!" Anna was determind to help Shay out.

_'......... Whats a Museum?"_

Anna grinned as her Grandma winked. "Well it's late and far too late for tea. Goodnight Anna....and you too Princess."

Anna walked to her bed and pulled the coveres down. Once she was under the blankets, Shay walked over and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Dont worry Shat we will help you regain you lost memories."

_'Like your Grandma said. It will be very dangerous and some people will even try to kill you to hurt me.'_

"I dont care. I will protect you even if I must lay down my life for you! Ever since you came in my life things have been better and exciting!"

_'You like the sence of danger?'_

"Not really. But aslong as I'm wearing this necklace we will be together as one." Anna smiled at Shay.

_'Yes that is true. But I dont wont you too die so I will protect you aswell. Thank you for everything little star. Now you must sleep.'_

Anna smiled as she rolled to her side. "Goodnight Shay." Soon Anna was dead asleep.

While Shay watched her sleep with a smile on her face. _'Thank you so much Anna.'_ Shay closed her eyes and went inside the rose puzzle to her room.


	4. Shopping trip

It's been two days since Anna and her Grandma went to the museum. Since those two days have past Shay has spoken a word.

'Shay please say something.' Anna begged the black haired beauty but she didb't say a word. Signing softly she walked down the street in a gloomy mood. The wind softly picked up and blew Anna's hair infront of her face.

"Hey Anna!" Senko ran towards her friend at top speed. Her face showed concern to her depressed friend.

"Hi Senko." She softy said as Senko stopped next to her to catch her breath.

"I missed you the other day." She took a step closer to her best freind.

"Sorry I have been caught up with things." Shaking her head she smiled at Senko.

"I've noticed that." Senko raised an eyebrow as Anna looked at the sky.

"Things haven't been easy lately. It's like something bad is coming towards us."

"Wow you too."

"Huh so you can feel it to!" Her eyes went wide as Senko looked behind them.

"Yeah it's like something is pulling us to it. It wants something out of both of us and Anna I'm scared that it will hurt us."

"We have eachother Senko. Nothing will brake us apart and that's a promise." Anna hugged Senko.

Both of the girls went to ther shops to doing some shopping for new clothes. It was a small store with not that many people coming in and out.

"I like this." Senko pulled out a dress shirt from the clothes rack.

"Blue is your colour." Anna was looking at the leather jackets. Each colour was either light or dark. Pushing a few jackets to the side her gaze was caught as a blood red jacket was marked down to half price.

"Yes! That's totaly you." Senko grinned as Anna tried it on. It was a perfect size for her and it was her colour.

"I'll buy that." She took it off and drapped it over her shoulder. It was another fifteen minutes later that they payed for the clothes.

"Hoo! That was some serious girl bonding time!" Senko smiled as she hooked her arm with an giggling Anna. they skipped towards a make-up shop.

"Ok I need some black eye-liner,eye shadow,foundation and a blood red lip-stick." Anna pulled them out and held them tight in her hand. Senko smiled as she held onto a clear lipgloss, eye-liner and eyeshadow. They once again bought their items.

"Man these bags are heavy!"

"Beauty is pain sweety!" Senko grinned as they plooped down on a bench.

"My feet are acing with pain."

"I want some ice-cream! Want one Anna?" Senko stood up with her handbag hanging down her shouler.

"Yes please I would like a vanila cone." Anna passed Senko her money but she shook her head.

"Nah I'll buy it."

"Are you sure? Then you can have the money as a thank you present." Anna shoved the money in Senko's hand.

"You'r to damn nice Anna." Senko smiled as she ran towards the ice-cream shop.

Anna smiled as she watched her friend run. Openinf her shopping bag she pulled out her jacket. She slipped her arms throught the jacket's arms. She loved the feeling of leather clinging onto her skin.

"Back!" Senko passed the vanila cone.

"Thanks." Anna leaned forward and gently took the cone from Senko.

"You look like a rebal. Yugi will love it."

Anna's eyes went wide. Her lips were frozen as she didn't move away from the ice-cream.

"Wow Anna practicing your kissing with ice-cream. I wonder if Yugi likes frozen lips that taste like vanila ice-cream."

Anna was a wonderful shade of pink. "Shut up and eat your ice-cream!"

"Ok frozen beauty."

Senko and Anna both went their own ways. Anna carried her bags in each hand. The street was unaturaly quite as no one was in sight. The air was cold that made her shiver.

"Anna!"

She turned her head to the side to see Yugi speeding towards her. She hid a blush as he stopped.

"I wanna make sure that you get home saftly." He smiled at her.

"Thanks." She managed to squeak that out.

"Do you want me to carry those for you?"

"Umm thanks." She passed one to him.

"I can carry the other one too." He chuckled as she smiled shyly.

"Ok." She passed the last one to him. He grinned as they walked side by side.

"So how are you going?" Yugi tried to start a conversation with her.

"Fine. What about you?"

"Great! Joey,Tristan, Tea, Bakura and I spent the whole day at the park." He went on talking about his friends with a innocent look in his eyes.

Anna looked down as he started to talk about Tea. Why was Tea the center of Yugi's attension? it hurt so much to even think about it.

"Hey Anna are you ok?" Yugi stoped ranting about Tea as he looked at Anna.

"I'm fine. It's been a long day."

"Come on you can tell me anything Anna."

She bit her lip. "I have this friend. She hasn't been talking to me lately."

He frowned. "Maby she needs some time to sort her problems out. I'm preety sure she's not trying to ditch you."

"You'r right. Thanks Yugi." She smiled as he lead her to her door.

"Thanks for helping me Yugi."

He passed the bags back to her. He blushed as he rubbed the back on his neck.

"Anytime. Umm se...see you later A...Anna!" He ran.

She blinked as she watched him runaway with a blush on his face.

"Werid."

Later on Anna was in her bed sleeping. Shay walked out of the shadows and sat on Anna's bed. She had a deep frown on her face as she brushed Anna's hair out of her sleeping face.

_'Sorry sweetie. I have alot on my mind as all of the information was dumped on me. Too bad as I my memorie hasn't returned yet.'_

Shay layed down next to Anna. She shed a single tear that feel onto Anna's cheek.

_'I'm sorry I haven't been there for you. I promise my little star that I will stay at your side.'_ Shay held onto Anna as she fell into a dark dream that made many tears fell down her face.


	5. chapter 5

Anna slowly made her way down the stairs. She was still wearing her Pj's and she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The shopping trip yesterday really took alot out of her.

"Goodmorning Anna." Grandma smiled as she watched her Grandaughter sit at the kitchen table.

"Morning Grandma." She yawned then streched in her chair.

"Here's some chocolate chip pancakes." Grandma passed the plate with a pancake tower dripping with chocolate sauce infront of Anna.

"Wow this looks great. Thanks alot Grandma." She cut some from the tower's top then ate it with a happy smile on her face.

"The best for my Grandbaby." Hina took a seat infront of Anna who was enjoying her breakfast.

"How's the Princess going?"

Anna stopped eating. "She is fine. Lastnight I was in the rose puzzle with Shay. Her mind is fulled with wooden doors that had red rosed wrapped around the frame's."

Hina looked down to the necklase. 'Could there be something else that she needs to know about her past?'

"I see. Shay must first understand the road that you two are going to cross. Danger and horrible things are on the otherside so it's best if you too keep your emotions and your friendship intacked." Hina stared down at her cup of tea. She was worried that both of the girls will have enimes lurking at every minute of the day.

"Dont worry we will find away Grandma. I will help her even if I must lay my life down." Anna used the napkin to wipe her face clean.

"...Alright." Hina took the plate and walked in the kitchen.

_'Little star you dont have to lay your life down for me. My time has passed and it's your life and time that we are in.'_ Shay softly cooned.

'Nonsence. We are friends and there is another spiritual bond towards us.'

_'I feel it to. But the road ahead is not going to be an easy one. You'r Grandma is right there is going to be enime's lurking at every minute of the day.' _

'So. We can take them on! We got the heart of the cards and the spiritual bond that we posses.'

_'Little star....thank you. Now get dressed.'_

_'Yes ma'am.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Shay sat on the cold stone floor near a stone thrown chair with flowers and vines growing around it.

'I believe in her words. There is a spiritual bond between us that grows stronger every time we speak to eachother.' Shay poundered as she stared at nothing.

'Then what was this feeling when Yugi comes near Anna? Is there a spirit in that primade puzzle that he wears around his neck? If so then that might explain this feeling that I feel like I'm being watched.'

Shay signed and stood up.

'Then there is a chance that they are evil. Do they pose a threat to Anna and myself? If so then I will have to make sure she doesn't talk to that 'Yugi' anymore.

Shay opened a door then walked in. As she entered the door closed by itself and a vine wrapped itself around the door and bloomed afew red roses.

xxxxxxxxx

Anna walked back down stairs. She was wearing a long knee high yellow sun dress.

"Damn it hate it when it's washing day." She rumbled as she fixed her dress up.

"Grandma."

No answer

"Grandma."

No answer again

"Grandma! Where are you!" Anna screamed out as she was afriad that hre Grandma was hurt or something.

Walking in the livingroom she screamed. Her Grandma was infront of the tv and she looked dead.

"Grandma." Anna fell to her knees and gently shook her shoulder gently.

"Wake up. Please wake up." She had tears running down her faces.

_"Aww dont cry hon."_

Her head snapped up and she glared at the tv. The person on the tv was Maximillion Pegasus.

"You! What did you do to my Grandma!?"

_"Oh nothing it's just a soul 's right here." He lifted up a card and in the center was her Grandma with a shocked face._

_"Come to Duelist Kingdom and the prise for you winning you'r beloved Grandma's soul back. Cheerio and see you there Anna."_

The tv then turned off to leave a crying Anna staring at the red glove that had two stars in it.

_'I will help you to retreave Grandma's soul back Anna." _ Shay said in a strong voice.

'Thank you Shay. We will win her soul back and Pegasus will pay dearly for what he has done to her.'

_'Yes he will pay. Now get changed into that outfit you bought yesterday then ring the hospital.' _

'Right.'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna signed sadly as she watched her Grandma laying in the hospital bed with a breathing tube in her throat. Moving away a piece of her Grandma's hair she silently promised that she will return with her soul.

"I'll be back soon Grandma." She leaned forward and kissed her Grandma's forehead then pulled back.

She walked out of the hospital wearing her new outfit. A black skirt that had fishnet stookings, a red dress shirt and drapped over her shoulder's was the blood red leather jacket. Black pair of zip on high heels, black fingerless glove on her right hand and the red glove that had the two star chips on the left hand. A black studded belt that hang loosely around her waist, her card pouch was strabbed to her right thign tighly. She had foundation on her face that was on evenly, dark red crisome lipstick, black eyeshadow and eyeliner. Her necklase was showing and she had a thin black chocker around her neck.

_'Dang it girl you look hot.' _

'Thank you Shay. Now let's find and kick some butt to reach Pegasus.'

_'Yes let us be victorious! Hina's sould shall be returned to her body.'_

'Yes my friend. Now it's off to Duelist Kingdom!'

Anna ran down the street and ran off to the sunset of her destiny.


	6. Chapter 6

Anna walked to the peir with a large ship waiting for the other duelists. She was nervous but at the same time she wanted to punch Pegasus out.

_'You better hurry little star the ship will leave soon with out you.'_

'Us. It will be leaving soon with out US.'

_'Ok sweetie. But please hurry up.' _ Shay turned the mind link off.

'Better now than never.' Anna took a deep breath and walked to the ship. Many duelists crowed the area with eagred looks on their faces.

"Hey Anna!"

She looked over her should then fought down a blush. Yugi and Joey ran to her with smiles on their faces.

_'Look down to their hands little star.'_

She looked down and felt her heart stopping. They have both entered Duelist Kingdom. She started to panic as Yugi and Joey are better than her in the game and she was aware of that.

"Hi Yugi, Joey." She put on a fake smile and waved at them until the stopped infront of her puffed out.

"Wow you look like a rebal chick!" Joey grinned as she blushed.

"Joey! Sorry Anna what he means to say is you...you look different." Yugi smiled as Joey gave her a thumbs up.

"Yah! I almost didn't recomised yah for a moment there." He then grinned and whispered on Yugi's ear. He turned a light shade of pink and muttered something back.

"Hmm I think we sould get on the boat now." Anna picked up her black shoulder bag and walked to the ship.

_'Good advise little star.'_

'Shay were they saying how slutty I look wearing this?'

_'If they did I will hurt them badly ok darling. And of the otehr hand you look stunning to me.'_

'Thanks Shay you'r the best.'

_'Anytime sweetheart anytime.'_

xxxxxxxx

Anna giggled as Joey pulled Yugi in a headlock. Both of them were laughing their asses off and she found it cute.

"Ah so you'r Yugi Muto. The rookie duelist that defeted Seto Kaiba." A small guy with pale green hair, dark green eyes and he wore glasses walked up to Yugi.

"Yeah. Wow you'r Weevil Underwood!" Yugi smiled but Weevil had his eyes fixed on Anna.

"Hello my dear. You may of heard of me. I'm Weevil Underwood and what's you'r name my lovely butterfly?" He flirted with her.

"Anna." She had a 0.0' look on her face as he took her hands in his.

"Shay we look at the moonlight together and talk about ourselves?"

Joey looked down at a jealous Yugi.

'I have neva seen Yug act like this. I bet a millions bucks that he has a thing for Anna.'

"Sorry but I feel kinda sick all of a sudden." Anna took her hands out of a disappointed Weevil's.

"So Yugi do you have Exodia with you?"

"Yeah why?"

"I want to see the card that defeted Kaiba's blue eyes white dragon. May I see it?"

"Ok." Yugi pulled out all of Exodia's cards and handed them to Weevil.

"Well say good-bye to you'r presious Exodia." He walked to the edge of the boat and thre the cards into the dangerous ocean.

"No!" Yugi cried out as he tried to catch the cards but failed. Joey jumped over the boat into the raging ocean.

"Joey!" Anna tried to jump off the boat put Weevil held onto her arm.

"Sorry butterfly but you'r not risking you'r life for their sake." He pulled her to his side and she tried to shake him off. She called out for Joey but then Tristan and Tea appeared out from behind the cargo.

They pulled Joey up who was sobbing wet and had a sad look on his face.

"Sorry Yug I only got four cards the last one was gone."

"It's alright Joey. At least you'r safe."

Joey looked up and glared at Weevil who had his hand tightly around Anna's wrist.

"Let her go you lil snot nosed punk!"

Weevil just smirked. "I dont think so."

Anna lost control of her body. 'Shay wants to help me out.'

She grabbed Weevils wrist and threw him in the ocean with a inhuman strength. He was flung into the ocean whining that he couldn't swim. Other dulelist's help him up while Anna examined her wrist.

"Anna are you ok?" Tristan took her wrist then frowned.

"It's looks sprained and there's a briuse developing."

"I can help with that." A lady with long golden blonde hair, light brown eyes and she wore alot of purple walked over.

"Ok."

Joey was swooning over her as she pulled out some cream and rubbed it on Anna's wrist.

"What's you name hon?"

"Anna."

"Well Anna I'm Mai Valentine." Mai wrapped her wrist with a clean bandage.

"Thank you for helping me Mai." Anna smiled softly at the older lady. Mai grinned as she fixed her eyes on the small girls.

xxxxxxxx

Anna shook her head. Everyone was sleeping outside while the top duelists slepted inside. Yugi asked her if she wanted to share a room with himself, Joey, Tristan and Tea. She kindly refused cause she was too shy to share a room with him.

"Anna why are you outside?" Mai walked out of the entrance doors to the cabins.

"I have no where to sleep."

Mai frowned deeply. "Well I cant let a cute little thing like you sleep out here with all of these men. Come you can share a room with me."

Anna shook her head. " I dont wanna be a burden to you Mai. You need your sleep more than I do."

"Nonsence we are girls! We need our beauty sleep and I wouldn't want you to look like a train reck tomorrow." Mai pushed her gently to the direction of the room she's staying in. As they enter Mai closed and locked the door.

"Now let's see. Since we are girls we can share a bed." Mai walked to the right hand side of the bed. After 5 minutes Anna walked to the couch and fell asleep on it until she was moved onto the bed by Mai.

"Let's find out how good you are little one. But for now sleep about clouds in the sky or the calm ocean." Mai soon fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_In side Anna's mind_

Anna's eyes fluttered open and it took a few second's for her eyes to adjust to the light.

"Where am'I?" She asked but no one answered. The room was fillled up with toys, children's books, colouring books with colour crayons and a open closet showing costumes. As she examined every notch and crainy of the place her eyes went to a door. The door was like a entrence of a garden or something. The door had pink roses wrapped around it. Gently opening the door she stepped out of the room then gently closed the door.

Finding herself in a small hallway with brick works and more flowers wrapped around the walls and ceiling that made it look unatended for awhile.

'Where am'I? What is this place?' She silently asked herself as her feet moved on it's own will. The colour of the roses change to a deep blood red colour that strangely seems oddly familar.

Stopping at a door that looked like the same, but the only difference was that the blood red roses were wrapped around the pushing it open the door opened. Taking a deep breath she stepped into the room and scanned what's inside. It was like an old ruin with many stairs, doors and even more roses.

"Hello! Hello! Is anybody in here?!" She called out but the sound of her voice bounce of the walls and came back.

"I'm here little star." She knew that soft angelic voice. It was Shay's. Looking behind her she saw an older version of herself. Shay looks like a angelic princess from those fairytale books she use to read.

"Shay." She hugged her around her waist. Shay wrapped her arm's around Anna's shoulder's with a small smile plastered on her face.

"Anna." A silent tear had fallen from each girls eye as they finaly meet.

"Where are we?" Anna pulled back and looked at Shay's eyes.

"In you'r mind sweetie." Shay looked Anna's hand and pointed to the room.

"This is my soul room where I have dweled. The other room with the pink roses was you'r mind's room. You mind is filled with innocent's will I wonder around in here lookinf for answer's to my past."

Anna latched onto Shay's arm that cause her to smile softly down at the small girl. She looks like an innocent poraceiln doll as she cletchs onto her arm.

"It's ok honey we wont get killed in here. Only people that haven't had my conceint will be impaled by some traps in here."

Anna nod slowly as she was lead into a room that had a leather couch on oneside of the room and in the end of the room was a stone chair with roses wrapped around it. It looked like a thrownroom chair from anceint times.

"Please take a seat." Shay had taken a seat on the leather couch and was shortly followed by Anna.

"You have some questions for me."

"Yeah. I want to know why did you chose me as you'r host?"

Shay let out a laugh that made Anna blush a light pink colour that stained her cheeks.

"I didn't chose you. We were destined to be together. I would be honest to you honey I was pretty scared that you would not like me."

"But I do like you. You'r my best friend like Senko."

"Ah yes the girl that makes me laugh when she says something about you and you'r crush going out with eachother." Shay crossed her legs in a lady like manner.

"Yeah." Anna had her legs together and her hands placed in her lap.

"Sweetie do you wanna save you'r Grandma?"

"Yes I love her."

Shay look at the rose next to her. "Then sooner or later you would have to let me take over you'r body. When you get stressed, in serious danger or highly emotional I would take over and deal with the problem. That's if you allow me to take over."

Anna looked at the only pink rose in the room. "I will allow it. I trust you enough to let you take over."

Shay tore her gaze away from the rose and looked at a smiling Anna.

"Little star." Shay muttered as Anna stood up and went infront of her.

"We are in this together Shay. Nothing will stand in our way as long as we have eachother."

Shay felt werid emtions in her stomach. She was scared, honored and love at the same time.

"Right! We will stand together in the face or danger until the enime has fallen defeted." Shay stood up to and extended her hand to Anna.

Anna took Shay's hand and shook it. "Best friends and partner's!"

A light shines behind Anna and she was sucked into it. She has her eyes still on a smiling Shay. "Until the end of time. See you soon Anna!" Shay waved at Anna and she waved back until she couldn't see Shay.

_End of dream_

"Wake up Anna!"

Anna opened her eyes and looked up at Mai. She was grinning.

"We are here. Wellcome to Duelist Kingdom!"

Anna jumped off the bed and looked out of the window.

'We are here Shay. We are at Duelist Kingdom!'


	8. Chapter 8

Anna smiled slightly as she was on LAND! It felt sooooo good to be on land again but she was ready to kick Pegasus's butt for taking her Grandma's soul and now she's in the hospital in a coma like state. Clenching her fists she waited to hear that evil mans voice or so help her she will loose it. Mai on the other hand was calm with a slight grin on her face as males swooned her about how sexy she looke and ect.

_'Take a deep breath little star. Hinata will be returning to us soon so please please little star dont fall into darkness.' _Shay pleaded to her little star. But the soothing sound of Shay's voice cut through the dark thoughts Anna was thinking and she can see the light again.

'Oh thanks Shay. I was close to falling was I?'

_' Very close little star...Augh its that weird bug boy again!' _Shay sounded discusted as Weevil looked at Anna with hearts in his eyes and a evil grin plastered on his face. Looking away Anna walked to the right hand side of Mai and hid away from that creeps view. Mai noticed and she drapped a arm on Anna's head like she was a leaning post or something.

"Stand tall Anna. We women will not be intimadated by those kind of men. Lets show them what we are made of and how beauitful and talented we are." Mai smiled down to the small teenaged girl who smiled back.

"Your right Mai."

For ten minutes Anna's eyes wondered to all of the duelists until a pair of light violet eyes caught her own. Yugi was with his friends and he hid a blush as Anna locked her eyes with his and looking away in lightning speed. He blushed slightly as he saw a small smile on her face.

"Hey Yug! Oh I see Anna does look ready for anything huh...a very cute midget girl too." Joey grinned as he drapped a arm on his small friends head.

"What... Oh well I'm sure Anna will do...do her best." Yugi smiled slightly then growned at the smirk Joey had on his face.

"Yeah she will dont yah worry. She's a tough chick. Remeber what she done to Weevil?"

Yugi, Tristan, Joey and Tea all chuckled at that face Weevil done when he was thrown into the ocean and the face he had on when he was pulled back on the boat. It was priceless! Yugi smiled then Yami talked to him.

_'Lets just hope that she will stay in this for awhile and keeps clear away from Weevil and other unwanted duelists.' _

'She'll be fine Yami. But that spirit that around her will maby hurt her or worse.' Yugi frowned as he looked back at Anna who looked spaced out. Then she looked at him with sad eyes that made him suddenly feel sad and a bit mad.

_'Then we will keep an eye on her.'_

'Right.'

"Welcome fello duelists welcome to Duelist Kingdom!"

All eyes turned to the balcony to show Maximillon Pegasus wearing a poofy outfit and hair do (Pegasus fans...dont kill me! *hids under a chair with scared eyes* Please!) and he was smiling wickedly. Anna's eyes went sharper and if lookd could kill Pegasus would be dust by now.

"I'm sure you all know the rules quit well by now. So I'll tell you the prize. The winner who defeats me will win 13 thousand dollars and the title of King of Games. So let the games begin!" He walked back in his castle. Anna frowned slightly but held onto a brave face.

'I will get my Grandma's soul back and you will fall Pegasus.'

_'He will pay dearly for what he has done to Hina. Now little star let us go hunting for those star chips and once we get all ten he wont know what hits him!'_ Shay cried out that made Anna feel new hope, friendship and respect grow inside on her heart. Anna ran into the forest hunting down any foolish duelist that dares crosses her path.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sorry it took so long but my mind her been wondering to make this story even more interesting. _


	9. Chapter 9

Anna ran as fast as her legs can carry her as she hunted down anyone to get the star chips so she can reach he goal. Its been seven hours now since Pegasus has started Duelist Kingdom and she has already got five star chips. Feeling proud of the amout she has gotten from other rather strong duelists she jumped over a fallen log covered in moss. Pushing the trees thick branches away from her face she kepted pushing herself to the limit. Not only that she was pushing herself she was also starving and every once in awhile her stomach growled with hunger pains from skipping the so called 'lovely' snack bar at the docks. Slightly tired she stopped for a second taking in two deep breath she was about to run when.

"Hey you girl! I challenge you to a...oh its you Anna."

Looking up she saw Joey and the rest of them staring at her with worried eyes. Tea was the first one to react as she rushed to Anna's side and heard a growl that made the small girl blush beet root red.

"Oh Anna you haven't eaten anything yet." Tea frowned as Anna looked away with a deep blush of embarrasment on her face clearly showing that she hasn't eaten anything thing since yesterday morning.

"I uhh kinda skipped that 'lovely' breakfast Pegasus has arranged since I wanted... never mind." She smiled lightly then she tilted her head to the side as she saw Ryou Bakura there. Yugi saw this and he was in a rollercoaster ride of emotions as she looked at the white haired gentelman. So walking forward Yugi smiled lightly at her as her full attension was on him.

"How many star chips do you got now Anna?" Yugi smiled at her that made her stomach do backflips and butterflies dance around also. Lifting up her red glove hand she showed the group 5 golden star chips and that threw them back slightly. Giggling she brougt her hand back down to herside. 10 minutes they all had made camp for the night and Ryou had them all play a game. But Shay was struggling to take of Anna's body and make her runaway from the group as there was a evil aura that circled Ryou.

"Ok Anna its your turn to show your favourite card." Ryou smiled at the small black haired girl who shiffted uncomfortably on the hard cold ground. Taking out her deck she pulled one out from the center and put her deck away again. Taking a deep breath she turned the card around to show them the Dark Magician Girl.

"It has to be this card. The Dark Magician Girl."

Yugi was surprised as she smiled at that. Ryou smiled and nod as he pulled out his card the Change of Heart.

"Alright lets all play." Then she felt light headed as the Millenuim Ring around his neck glowed and she fell farward with the rest of the group and she heard Ryou laughing evily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a blink of an Eye Yami appeared and he was glaring at the 'other' Ryou. They talked and yelled and then they grew shocked as a woman around 16 that looked like a older darker version of Anna was glaring daggeres at Bakura.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ANNA! WHERE IS MY LITTLE STAR YOU SICK FUCKING BASTARD!" Shay's eyes were glowing a deep red that showed her anger, rage and worry clearly. Bakura laughed as he explained to her that if Yami doesnt win then Anna's soul will never return. So Shay agreed to stay back and help Yami but once he asked for her name she glared at him and said...

"I'm who I want to be and...I WANT ANNA BACK SO GET YOUR ASS INTO GEAR AND GET HER AND THE OTHERS BACK!" Shay crossed her arms and pouted as she placed her trust in Yami for returning her little star back because without her she is completely lost without her and Hinata.

"Hahah she has a temper on her. I make a little wadger if I win then she will give me her necklase and tells me how she does that little magic trick with her eyes." Bakura grinned wickedly as he licked his lips. Yami looked at her to see if she accepts and she nod slowly.

"Fine if I win then you give us back everyone and you can fucking leave them alone or if you dont then I'll send you to the Shadow Realm."

Him and Yami's eyes went wide as she knows about that. So he agreed.

"Fine."

Yami crossed his arms and leaned back slightly as he and Bakura begin the game. There was many twists and turns but lucky for Shay she loved a good game. But when Anna and Yugi's card shows up.

"Little star!" Shay's eyes went wide as Anna was dressed like Dark Magician Girl and Yugi and dressed like the Dark Magician. Anna was shocked as she looked at Yugi who looked back as Joey, Tristan and Tea were all ready on the field.

"Guys look theres Yami!" Joey looked back to see Yami and...a hot girl next to him.

"Hello! I'm Joey Wheeler and you might be?" He grinned then yelped as Tea hits him on the head. Anna looked at Shay and screamed.

"Shay! Shay I'm scared whats going on!" Anna had tears falling from her eyes and Shay cried too.

"It's alright Anna. We'll save you and the others. I promise nothing bad will happen to you little star." Shay's voice was cracking up slightly as she bit her bottom lip to keep her emotions intack and not to jump Bakura who was laughing with the pleasure to see her brake easy.

"Shut up!" Yami screamed at Bakura who banged his fists on the table.

"AHAHAH"

Shay clenched her fists and she leaned forward and punched his face.

"You sick twisted bastard!"

Yami reached forward and grabbed her waist and bring her back down to her spot. He looked at the strong girl and felt something spark inside of him as she had tears rolling down her face. Anger, rage and sadness swepted over him.

"Enough of this lets duel!" Bakura cried out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the end Bakura was over powered by Ryou and Yami saved everyone. Anna was back in her body and she was hugging herself to the point she wished Shay was right there. But in their mind link they were crying with joy. Yugi smiled lightly as his friends hugged him then he frowned as he noticed Anna was alone crying and hugging herself. So being bold he walked forward and placed a hand on her shoulder that threw her off. Looking at him she smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you for saving me Yugi!"

He blushed as he patted her back.

"Yami done most of the work and I want to thank you Anna."

"It was Shay!"

"Well tell her I said thanks and Yami said it was a pleasure working with her."

Shay heard this and muttered. _'Doubt it.'_

_'YUGI!'_ Yami cried out that clearly told him that he was embarrased by that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I skipped the battle thing cause i kind of forgot how it all went and sorry please dont send me flames or anything I'm trying my best._


End file.
